The present invention relates to vehicle windows, and more particularly to sliding vehicle windows.
An automotive vehicle typically includes a variety of windows about the perimeter of the passenger compartment both to enable the driver and other passengers a view out of the compartment and to provide decorative and styling aspects to the vehicle. The windows may be either fixedly mounted (e.g., windshields and rear windows), pivotally mounted (e.g., push-out vents and push-out rear quarter panel windows), or slidingly mounted (e.g., side windows in doors). Additionally, the windows may be clear, tinted, tinted only along the upper edge, or smoked, depending upon the sun-reflective properties, privacy, and decorative requirements for a particular vehicle.
Of particular importance, is the inclusion of sliding windows movable between closed positions wherein the vehicle compartment is sealed and open positions increasing air exchange through the vehicle and permitting the driver and passengers to reach out of the vehicles to pay tolls, conduct drive-up banking, make payments in parking garages, and other activities requiring the passengers to reach out of the vehicle. However, known sliding windows are not without their drawbacks.
One known sliding window includes a pair of opposed parallel guides supported by the vehicle in which opposite edges of the window slide during movement. Typically, a movement mechanism, such as a hand-operated crank, is included to facilitate movement of the glass within the guides between open and closed positions. An example of this type of assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,791, entitled NO-DRAFT, ARM SIGNALING VEHICLE WINDOW, and issued Nov. 10, 1953, to Anderson. However, this type of arrangement cannot be used for vehicle windows which do not include a pair of opposed parallel sides to ride in the parallel channels. Specifically, this configuration cannot be used for a vent window in the front doors of a vehicle, wherein the vent window is triangularly shaped (i.e., does not include a pair of parallel edges).
A second sliding window assembly requires a movement mechanism including a portion fixedly secured to the glass to carry the glass through a predetermined path such that the glass is guided by the movement mechanism and not by any track assembly. However, these mechanisms are relatively complicated and accordingly expensive. Further, the intricate mechanisms are subject to failure.
Although pivotal vent windows have long been included in vehicles, these are unacceptable in certain situations because of aesthetics and design considerations. Additionally, pivotal vent windows are considered undesirable now by many potential vehicle purchasers because such windows are perceived to impart an inexpensive appearance to the car.